


[comic] Beginning（7p）

by Sen_2324



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comic, Crossover, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, 大堡礁之心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 一个一美版教授和托比版小虫的拉郎，讲他们的第一次见面。故事设定大概在 蜘蛛侠1 中间 和 X战警：第一战 前期，我流设定，强行重叠时间线。*阅读顺序：从右至左





	[comic] Beginning（7p）

P1

P2

P3

P4

P5

P6

P7


End file.
